User talk:Defiant Elements
Rate-a-user Favoured: #A keeper. Always helping voting on builds plus other useful edits.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 15:11, 3 January 2007 (CST) #''(your vote here)'' Unfavoured: #''(your vote here)'' Delete: #I vote your gone- #''(your vote here)'' Discussion Need some help with those userboxes? :P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:40, 26 December 2006 (CST) :Well, I'm learning... but yes, I would. I didn't really stop to actually learn the formatting before trying to put it together. Maybe I should go do that at some point... Defiant Elements 22:41, 26 December 2006 (CST) :Actually, I was trying to double or maybe triple them up to conserve space... think you can help me with that? Defiant Elements 22:46, 26 December 2006 (CST) ::Darn edit conflict. And yeah, sure thing :P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:47, 26 December 2006 (CST) :::Thanks Defiant Elements 22:48, 26 December 2006 (CST) ::::Like that? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:55, 26 December 2006 (CST) :::::Hurrah. Success! Thanks. Defiant Elements 22:55, 26 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Glad I could help. =) And finally, a userpage! I was wondering when you were going to make one. :P — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 22:56, 26 December 2006 (CST) ::::::Hmmm... 34 user-boxes on one page... maybe I went a little overboard... Defiant Elements 02:39, 28 December 2006 (CST) I don't know if it is possible, but the userbox about aspiring to being a wiki admin was completely true *hint hint* :P Defiant Elements 00:52, 27 December 2006 (CST) :I wouldn't get your hopes up, seeing as how you lost your show preview button. :P That's kind of a prerequiste to even be nominated and it actually makes admin's and user's work watching for vandals harder due to the lack of using it. — Gares 01:07, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::Curses, foiled again. Defiant Elements 01:08, 27 December 2006 (CST) :::Well, I can always hope that I get nominated, and if it meant a better shot at nomination maybe I could be induced to find it... Defiant Elements 01:10, 27 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::::It was hard work, but I found it! Defiant Elements 01:49, 27 December 2006 (CST) ::Two Hopes IMO -- Bob and No. Eg: Why do you keep changing the tag at Build:D/E Dervish of the Earth from untested to unfavored? This build has had barely 24hrs for people to view - let alone test IG as opposed to on paper - and yet you have decided that you are the voice of the guild wiki community and consensus has been reached... Hardly the actions of a responsible Admin. Fox Bloodraven 03:51, 2 January 2007 (CST) :::What are you talking about? It had more than three unfavored comments and no favored comments which means it goes to unfavored. And I only moved it once.... Defiant Elements 13:48, 2 January 2007 (CST) Show Preview is your friend. :If I didn't use that you would be amazed how many more entries in the history log there would be :X Defiant Elements 23:45, 26 December 2006 (CST) Builds I've noticed your name tag, votes, and comments on a lot of the Ranger builds (as that is the area I'm responsible for trying to help with and why I noticed it there) and wanted to say thanks for the help. Getting decent votes on those builds helps out a lot in getting them through vetting or unfavored and another step closer to getting cleaned up/out. So once again, thanks.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 13:26, 27 December 2006 (CST) :No problem. I think that there is little debate that changes have to be made in the vetting/build making process. Personally, I think that part of the solution has to be more knowledgeable people dedicated to improving/testing builds. I am just trying to do what I can to help. Defiant Elements 14:09, 27 December 2006 (CST) I loved your Me/Any Power Block Farmer, and I am sort of disappointed that you had to make it into 2-man (the entire concept of solo-mesmer was awesome). Although I can look up the original build on one of the chars on your page, I have forgotten the usage, varients, etc. of the build. (I only visited the site once... the second time I visited it, it was deleted.) May I contact you in-game for the information, or do you still have the page buried somewhere? (I'm new to GuildWiki, so I don't know about all the mechanics you have here.) Thanks in advance. 58.24.194.160 05:24, 3 January 2007 (CST) :Yeah, I am going to reformat the build as a two-man Sorrow's Furnace farming build, but I will include a full description of the solo variant in that. Defiant Elements 14:19, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::Here you go, Build:Me/Mo Power Block Farmer. That includes the support build for use in SF as well as the solo build. Defiant Elements 16:15, 3 January 2007 (CST) :::Thanks! You ROCK. If that wasn't obvious. 58.24.194.160 19:10, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::::Considering I suffer from Delusions of Grandeur and think that I am better than every other user, I think it is pretty obvious that I do rock. But, I always appreciate it when someone makes my already huge ego even bigger :). Defiant Elements 19:38, 3 January 2007 (CST) Do you do requests? Noticed you commented/voted on a build of mine (rit preservation channeler), which you unfavoured (fair enough, but it is an RA build); was curious as to your opinion of the Rt flagrunner I posted. If you don't do requests, that's cool too :) --Epinephrine 17:33, 28 December 2006 (CST) :Hmmm... requests... sure why not. I will try this out some time tonight. At first glance it looks pretty good though. Defiant Elements 17:35, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::I tried this out for a little while and voted favored. Defiant Elements 19:29, 28 December 2006 (CST) :::Thanks, I was getting a little disturbed by the no-votes by people who obviously hadn't tried it - suggesting it should be an A/Rt for example :)--Epinephrine 07:31, 29 December 2006 (CST) ::::Yeah, I didn't get that either to be honest. I thought it was a nice little build which preformed pretty well and was very different from existing flagrunner builds. Defiant Elements 16:09, 29 December 2006 (CST) Userboxes Your too obvservant for your on good :) Yes I did copy your user boxes. I was in a hurry and I'm just too lazy to figure out how to do layout and wateva of them for myself. Ty for havign cool userboxes :P --Hyrim 03:24, 28 December 2006 (CST) :As one of my many user-boxes says, This user knows all and sees all." ;) Anyways, while I did format them, I almost certainly didn't actually think them up. Defiant Elements 03:35, 28 December 2006 (CST) HEH ... take a look Here =) My new desktop at work... Though it might not last long i couldnt help it after seeing the mass of userboxes=P--Midnight08 16:43, 28 December 2006 (CST) :Nice! Defiant Elements 17:22, 28 December 2006 (CST) :I can't even read the blue ones, use white text? — Skuld 16:10, 29 December 2006 (CST) ::Yeah, that is a little hard to see... why did you change them to blue anyway? Defiant Elements 16:11, 29 December 2006 (CST) :::Why did who change what to blue... all I did was take a screenshot and crop the part that was your userboxes=) theyre blue on yer page--Midnight08 21:54, 30 December 2006 (CST) ::::No they aren't, they aren't now and I don't recall them ever being... I guess you could have taken them when I was editing or something and trying to find good color matches... Defiant Elements 23:07, 30 December 2006 (CST) :::::these 3 ( This user primarily plays as a Monk. This user thinks that bonders are the ultimate monks. This user thinks that paragon bonding is teh h4x. ) are black text on blue. On both my comp at home (IE 7 XP), and my comp at work (IE 6 XP). --Midnight08 00:04, 31 December 2006 (CST) :::::::Really? They show up as Black on White to me. Defiant Elements 00:06, 31 December 2006 (CST) Looks good in firefox, not IE tho --Midnight08 00:18, 31 December 2006 (CST) Makes sense. As another of my user-boxes says, Firefox pwns IE. Defiant Elements 00:19, 31 December 2006 (CST) :hahaha nice, i agree but still use ie due to stubbornness and conveniance --Midnight08 00:30, 31 December 2006 (CST) o_O Entropy 01:02, 31 December 2006 (CST) :Nice. Well, I did say I thought I might have too many, and I do have a user-box stating I am being oppressed by them. But, they're all true so whatever. Defiant Elements 01:05, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::I didn't like seeing 33 user-boxes so I cut it down to a much more manageable 24 :D. Defiant Elements 02:03, 31 December 2006 (CST) :::Looks better :) Btw, you need a box saying you're Multilingual! Entropy 02:10, 31 December 2006 (CST) Wow looks really nice... definately pwns my user space lol ---Lania Elderfire 17:40, 31 December 2006 (CST) :Well, that's just because I have no life and spend all my time doing things like updating this page. At some point I plan on adding some screen shots for the characters. Defiant Elements 22:37, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::Whoa! haha. I need some clever userboxes. Very nice. Giangn626 04:06, 1 January 2007 (CST) Hebrew Always nice to find here new Hebrew speakers. ata gar ba aretz? ani student Heifai, ve shney hahaverim she hekiru li et ha mishhak kvar hefsiku lesahek. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 04:18, 1 January 2007 (CST) Removing You don't normally remove your comments from talk pages, particularly not from somebody else's. (They'll still see the You have New Messages box.) Instead if there's something you've said that can be disregarded you'd normally just use and strike the comment out. --Xasxas256 01:26, 2 January 2007 (CST) :Ok, I will try to keep that in mind for future reference. Sorry. Defiant Elements 01:27, 2 January 2007 (CST) Solo Troll Farmer User:Blastedt already has a Solo earth Troll Farm build made up, maybe share some ideas with him? :) Entropy 23:07, 2 January 2007 (CST) :Hmmm... I see your point, but the builds only share three skills in common... well I am in the process of posting mine in stubs now, so we will see how it works out. Defiant Elements 23:09, 2 January 2007 (CST) WoW And exaclty why can't you stand ppl who play WoW? --Sigm@ 14:23, 3 January 2007 (CST) :Because you, duh — Skuld 14:52, 3 January 2007 (CST) Lol, I'm pwning you with my lvl 18 Gnome!! fireball->fireball->fireball-> fire blast BOOM! DEAD! --Sigm@ 14:54, 3 January 2007 (CST) It seems a common trend for GW players to dislike WoW—almost like they're mutually exclusive. :P --Ufelder 15:05, 3 January 2007 (CST) Disabusing a Notion In the last week, two people have mistaken me for an administrator. Fox Bloodraven who accused me of behavior unbecoming of an administrator (unsubstantiated of course, I was acting according to voting protocol) saying, "Hardly the actions of a responsible Admin." Dark Samus in emailing me to ask me for comments on a build said, "ur the admin that comented on my build." Ok, now to for the disabusing, while I post quite a bit (around 1000-1500 in less than three months) and although my votes/comments are pretty much everywhere I AM NOT A GUILDWIKI ADMINISTRATOR. I honestly don't know where everyone got this notion, but I figured I should disabuse it despite the fact that I would like to be a wiki administrator :). Defiant Elements 16:27, 3 January 2007 (CST) :I'd wish ppl saw me for an admin...-Sigm@ 16:31, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::It's nice that people think I deserve to be an admin and assume that I am, but eventually, I have the feeling that people are gonna expect me to do things I don't actually have the authority to do, like contacting me about reverts or comment striking. Defiant Elements 16:33, 3 January 2007 (CST) :::Well, your not the only one. People have been thinking that I'm an admin for ages now, just see my talk page archives for some examples. It's pretty fun actually. (Note that admins don't have any more right for reverts, comment striking or anything else according to wiki policies. It's just more responsibility and more tools.) -- (talk) 19:33, 3 January 2007 (CST) ::::Just because they can't actually revert or strike doesn't mean that people wouldn't ask them to do so. Anyways, I would have the responsibility without the tools. I think the funny part is that I have only been posting on wiki for a little over two months and already people think that I'm an admin :). Defiant Elements 19:35, 3 January 2007 (CST) Another kind of bonder Hey, I noticed on your Angelic Bonder discussion you mentioned that you really love bonding builds. I recently submitted a new idea for a type of bonder, the N/D Mystic Blood Bonder. Its already vetted, but I thought you might find it interesting. It combines bonding ability with BiP to act as a health and energy battery. Your angelic bonder looks cool too but I haven't built a paragon yet. Interesting builds like that are making me think I might though. -- BrianG 19:24, 3 January 2007 (CST) :Actually, I saw your build a while ago. I didn't vote because I couldn't test it, but I thought it looked very cool. You have to realize that I honestly have no life and spend way to much time on wiki, so any untested build or build stub posted in the last couple of months has probably been looked at by me if only briefly :). ::Hahahaha to be honest I think I can relate, I feel like that as well lately. I might use the same userbox as you (24/7) the next time I update my userboxes. -- BrianG 19:37, 3 January 2007 (CST)